Stary night
by Chosen bain
Summary: Vincent Valentine & the rest of the ff7 ganguncovers a plot to resurect the shinra empier they find a girl who is the key to evry thing
1. stary night ch1

Ch1 rumors & raindrops  
  
The rain made a fine mist on the window. Vincent absent- mindedly wiped his hand across it. He could see the lights from the street lamps beyond blurred by the heavy rain. It was around five in the afternoon but the heavy clouds made it look more like dusk.  
Vincent had just gotten home from work. The trip across town took almost an hour & he was exhausted. He had not slept well the past few nights. The windowpane shook as thunder rolled across the sky. He turned away & back to the TV there was a report on about the recent discovery of one of Shin-Ra`s old labs. Vincent switched it off; he was tired of hearing about Shin-Ra. Vincent yawned & stretched out on his worn leather couch it creaked softly. So quiet, Vincent thought as the listened to the stillness around him. His deep crimson eyes flickered & closed. Vincent breathed deeply & turned on to his side. So quiet. His breathing became shallow & soft as he slowly fell asleep. The shadows that haunted his face during the day faded away. Only in sleep he seemed so peaceful. Only in sleep will I ever be at peace.. Vincent's mind faded away into darkness before it had a chance to finish his morbid thought.  
  
The scream caught in Vincent's throat as he bolted up right soaked with sweat. His couch groaned. Vincent's heart felt as if it would fly out of his chest. He took several deep breaths until it quit racing. He could just make out the clock on his bookshelf. It was about six; he hadn`t even been asleep for an hour. Lightning streaked across the sky & illuminated Vincent's small apartment. He pressed his cool hand to his aching head. Why do I keep having that nightmare? Vincent wondered to himself. He took a deep breath & stood up. The apartment was dark & quiet Vincent wandered into his bedroom & laid down, but he couldn't sleep. The images of his past still haunted the darkness behind his eyes. The exhausted man watched as the first light of dawn filter in through his window. The rain had stopped some hours ago. He turned onto his side & glanced at the clock. It was four thirty.  
  
Cloud & the other's were meeting at Tifa`s Seventh Heaven at about eight. Tifa was planning a sort of party, to celebrate the six-year anniversary of their triumph against Sephiroth, Shin-Ra & more importantly to discus the new threat that was growing on the streets of Midgar. Vincent sat up & sighed. He had not really wanted to go but Cloud & Tiffa had insisted.  
Tifa had won the argument some how. He shook his head & glared at the floor "May be I'm just going soft"  
  
Vincent forced himself to get up. He couldn't sleep so there was no use in staying in bed. He walked around the apartment a few times then ambled into his bathroom & stared into the mirror. Blood shot crimson eyes stared back. Vincent shook his head & his long hair cascaded over his shoulders. He looked even worse than he felt.  
The faucet squeaked & dripped as he turned on the shower. He stripped off his clothes & stepped in. It was hot & the splashing water made his skin tingle. The hot water felt good & slowly woke up Vincent's fatigued body.  
He stepped out of the shower & wrung out his hair. When he had finished dressing Vincent wiped the mist from his mirror. His eyes were still blood shot & tired but he looked better than he had before.  
  
The air out side of the bathroom was freezing & woke Vincent up quite effectively. After fixing some strong coffee he retired to the couch. Today was Saturday so Vincent didn't have to go to work & he had no plans besides going to Tifa`s, so what better way to spend the morning than sitting at home ?  
  
Time slowly creped by but Vincent was oblivious to it. He had always been a patient man. He had sat for gotten in Nebelheim for thirty years. He had waited that long to take revenge ageist Hojo. He had waited.he was always waiting.  
  
The shadows cast by the noontide sun creped over his face revealing the paleness of his skin & the strange blankness in his blood colored eyes. The deepening dusk of the sky & the flickering of the TV screen cast eerie shadows across Vincent's claw. As he stared out the window. It shimmered as if it were on fire. He moved the metallic claw out of the light & let it hang by his side. it was hidden in the dark shadows that had begun to engulf the room. Vincent had rested on the couch nearly all day but he was still unable to sleep. He glanced over at the clock. It was just past six thirty. It would take him around an hour to get across town to wear Tifa`s Seventh Heaven was. She wouldn't mind if he was a little early. He switched off the TV & leaned his back ageist the window. It was raining again. Out side dark clouds were starting to gather. Vincent straitened up & grabbed his black trench coat off the back of the couch. He felt around in the pocket until he found what he wanted. It was a small pistol. Vincent checked over the weapon then placed it back in his pocket. He had six extra clips on his belt & an automatic weapon in his truck. Cloud referred to it as "Vincent's arsenal" The remains of the Shin-Ra empire, its loyal followers, still remained as an unseen threat in Midgar. They lurked in the shadows like ghost of a forgotten past & haunted the steps of all those involved in the company's downfall. Since the rumors had started the threat had gotten even worse. No one was sure wear the rumors started but some one was trying to breath new life in to the Shinra company & its research. Although Vincent himself was quite capable of winning a fight with out the aid of weapons, the ex Turk had no desire to be caught off guard or unarmed.  
  
Vincent noiselessly locked his door & climbed down the stairs. A man coming out of his apartment saw him & ducked back into his door way. He ignored him.  
  
The rain was cold on Vincent's face as he left the building. It was October & there was a defiant bite in the air. He was glad to get into his truck where it was warmer. The engine turned over with a loud Vroom . The sound of the rain & the squeaking of the windshield wipers were Vincent's only company as he drove through the streets of Midgar. He pulled up to a red light. There were several people standing at a buss stop across from him. A little boy glanced curiously at Vincent's truck but when he saw his face the boy quickly hid behind his mother. Vincent turned away. The light turned green.  
  
The trip to Tifa`s wasn't a pleasant one. The rain had gotten steadily worse & visibility was pore. Vincent felt strangely relieved as he saw the flashing neon pink sign out side of Tifa`s Seventh Heaven. He dreaded however the walk from his Vehicle to the door.  
Vincent pulled up his coat collar & opened the door. The rain pelted him mercilessly & tried in vein to penetrate his thick black coat. He didn't like rain. It was raining that night too. Vincent mused as he sidestepped to avoid sloshing into a rather large puddle. When Hojo killed me.when he turned me into this abomination. Vincent's thoughts were on his past as he stepped into Tifa`s warmly lit Bar.  
  
Tifa was wiping down the bar counter when Vincent walked in. He was a bit early but She didn't care she'd had a hard enough time convincing him to come in the first place.  
Vincent Shucked off his Wet coat & hung it on the convenient coat rack near the door. Tifa smiled & trotted out from behind the bar. She stopped short seeing his bloodshot eyes. "Vincent are you alright? You look so worn out." "I'm fine" He said softly as he sat down at a small table near the back of the bar. Tifa didn't look so sure. Vincent was good at hiding things behind the icy mask he always wore. Too good. She Sighed.  
"Can I get you something to drink?" "A beer." He said dryly Tifa nodded & went behind the bar to get Vincent's drink. She gave Vincent his beer & returned to cleaning the counter. That's when Baret decided to say something. Vincent had noticed him sitting at the bar with cloud. Upon his arrival the two had scarcely looked up.  
Baret turned around on his bar stool "Long time." Vincent nodded "Some one's been waiting to see you again." Vincent cocked an eyebrow in question. Baret motioned to a small figure hiding behind the bar. It took Vincent a moment to recognize Barit`s daughter. He peered at her over the top of his beer. When she saw him looking at her she ducked behind the bar.  
Vincent turned his attention back to his beer. The first time he saw the girl he had terrified her & yet she had taken a strange liking to him. Even now she was afraid of him but would follow him around any way. Vincent for the life of him had never figured out why. Probably Just curiosity. Vincent thought as he sipped his beer.  
Vincent heard cid before he saw him. He recognized the heavy sound of his foot steps & his loud mouthed cursing as he opened the door. Red thirteen slipped silently in behind him. Cid greeted every one in his normal loud-mouthed fashion while Red thirteen quietly made himself at home.  
Cid clapped Vincent on the back non-to gently & made him spill some of his beer. Vincent ignored him as he made several cracks about his appearance. Getting no response Cid finally gave up & ordered a drink. Vincent continued sipping what was left of his beer.  
Vincent heard unfamiliar footsteps out side the bar as the man once known as catcith walked in. Vincent had only actually seen Reeve once before. The Ex Turk Waved at him. Vincent nodded.  
Cloud, who had previously sat motionless at the bar, suddenly stood up "So I guess we are all here." "Waite where's Yufie?" Tifa asked cutting him off. Cloud looked around "Um.I guess she's not here yet." He sighed & slumped back into his chair "I guess we'll have to wait" No sooner had the words left his mouth than Yufie burst in. "I'm here!" She shouted, "You guy's didn't start with out me did you?" "We wouldn't dream of it" Red thirteen said sarcastically Yufie frowned & stuck her tongue out then plopped down at the bar.  
"As I was saying" cloud continued. "I wanted to have this meeting tonight to thank all of you for you're help five years ago but something more important has com to my attention those of you who don't live in Midgar have probably haven't heard the rumors yet." "About Shin-Ra?" Yufie squeaked. cloud & Barret both nodded. " "I'm a bit surprised" Tifa "said I thought it was only in midgar" "Hell! The rumors have been circulating around Rocket town for the past month" Sid shouted "really" cloud mused "I thought it was just at home." It appears that this isn't just isolated to Midgar " Red thirteen said softly "I too have heard the rumors that the remnants of Shin-Ra are gathering. I believe company is trying to make a come back." Every one was silent for a moment as they remembered the horrors that the company had caused.  
I could have told him that Vincent thought I've been hearing the rumors for the past three months even if they were only whispers in the shadow if it has to do with Shin-Ra you know it's gona be big and bad. Vincent blinked tiredly & finished off his drink. Cloud coughed "we need more information we need to know what they are planning" he glared at the floor "I really don't want to ask any of you to do this but we may be forced to fight again. So if any of you want to leave go ahead I don't want you to risk you're lives for nothing this may even turn out to be a joke." Every one looked at each other no one moved "You can count on us." Cid`s voice rang out shattering the silence. Cloud nodded "thank you" "Drinks for every one" Yufie yelled suddenly " This was suppose to be a thank you party so lets party!" Every one cheered half- heartedly & the party was soon under way with under tones of talk on the Shin-Ra rumors. Cloud told every one to let him know if they found out anything else.  
Vincent listened idly to the conversations & winced as the music gave him a headache. His throbbing head became steadily worse as his sensitive ears were tortured by Cloud's too loud rock music. he finely decided to relieve himself of the party. Tiffa noticed him leaving & shouted a Quick good by. Vincent nodded & slipped Quietly out the door.  
The rain had stopped & Vincent could see the stars peeking out from behind the clouds as he left. On the Way home head ach became worse when he stopped at a red light Vincent opened his glove compartment & got some painkillers. He swallowed them with out water & grimaced the bitter medicine as it rolled down his throat.  
Vincent was about half way home when he noticed large rain drops on his windshield the sky was getting dark again. He flipped on the windshield wiper. It clicked & the wiper blades twitched once. He flipped the switch again.nothing. He sighed. Just Great he thought. Vincent looked up at the sky. Ominous thick clouds stared back at him. I just hope I make it home before the bottom drops out of it.  
  
Vincent however had no such luck. The rain pelted the windshield in sheets it was heavy white rain. He could not see. Vincent carefully negotiated the turns & curves of the street his visibility was so pore he all most hit a car when it's tier blew out. The only warning was the sound it made as it popped.  
The car swerved & another car broadsided it Vincent slammed on his brakes his truck skidded & hydroplaned. He thought he herd another tier go out but Vincent suddenly realized it was gun fire. Vincent tried to compensate for his trucks hydroplaning he turned the wheal but it was no use the rear end of the car came up to meat his bumper he slammed the truck in reverse almost a moment to late & a huge Simi swerved by . The wreck was a horrible mess he had barely avoided it.  
Vincent herd several more shots. They were close. He threw the truck into drive & it lurched forward. Vincent sensed the girl be fore he saw her a small woman in a white coat ran out in front of his truck. He hit the brakes & they slid he didn't stop he felt the sickening thud as mettle collided with flesh. 


	2. ch2 chase

Ch2  
  
Vincent Picked the girls head up a small trickle of dark blood seeped from her side he carefully turned her over. The wound he saw made his stomach boil. Vincent Quickly striped off his coat & covered the injury. He heard a shot in the trees near the road. Some one was using a high-powered riffle Another shot ricocheted off the hood of his truck.  
Vincent ducked "dam it" he cussed softly who is shooting any way. He wondered. They're not even aiming. He looked at the girl. He could not leave her but he could not wait for the ambulance ether if he stayed there was a good chance he might be shot.  
Agents his better judge meant Vincent decided to take her to the hospital himself. He gently placed the girl inside his truck & started the engine. The hospital was about thirty miles away.  
As he drove his only company was the constant rain that had thankfully let up. Vincent drove above the speed limit most of the way. He glanced in his mirror & turned a large car did the same on a hunch Vincent slowed down a little & turned the car did like wise. He was being tailed.  
Vincent glanced at the girl & picked up speed Her head lolled to the side as he turned. He looked in the mirror. The car was gone. Maybe I am jus being paranoid. He thought. The gunfire earlier was probably just part of some gang related violence. Unfortunately a common thing on the streets of midgar. He sighed & looked up. The car was in front of him.  
Vincent narrowed his eyes as the car matched speeds with his truck. The man on the passengers side was wearing a dark blue suit he met Vincent's gaze as he passed Vincent watched as the car disappeared behind him. A Turk!? what in the hell is going on.  
Vincent glanced nervously behind him the car was gone again. Something was defiantly wrong. He heard a sharp crack & the glass on his rear window spider webbed. Vincent swerved out of the lane. One glance in the mirror told him what had happened. The car was behind him again & the passenger was leaning out shooting at him. What the hell are they after? He glanced at his unconscious as more shots hissed by & ricocheted off his finders. It had to be the girl. But why would Shinra want her?  
He made a U turn & the car followed Vincent pulled his pistol out of his coat pocket. He hoped the girl could hold out for a while .The hospital would have to wait. It was gona b a long night.  
  
The car swerved & followed him through turn after turn several bullets found their mark in his tailgate. Vincent fired out the window with out looking, he didn't need to. The glass on the passengers side shattered & the man leaning out the window fell limp. The driver of the car didn't even slow down.  
Vincent watched in his mirror as the dead man fell out of the window. He herd horns blast & glass shatter as cars swerved & collided to avoid the body in the road. He ignored them & focused on his driving with the gun man out of commission the only thing the driver could do was follow , out maneuver or cut him off. Unless he had a gun too. Vincent headed towards the east end of town towards the railroad tracks where there was more traffic. A shot rang off of his bumper.  
Dam that bastard's got a gun too. Vincent's mind turned over several possibilities for escape none seemed promising. He passed a car then doubled back using a side road the car stayed with him. Vincent reached the tracks just as the warning lights began to flash his heart jumped into his throat he could see the train coming. Vincent pressed his foot down on the accelerator his truck sputtered as he changed gears. He passed the car in front of him & crossed the tracks the train maid a defining roar as it filled the space his truck had occupied moments be fore.  
It took him several moments to calm his nerves he made a turn & checked for signs of a tail. there were none the car had been caught on the other side of the tracks. Now that Vincent had room to breath he could think clearly. Planning under pressure had never been one of his strong points but survival was.  
He considered heading back to his apartment but it was on the other side of town & if the Turks knew she was injured it was a good bet that the hospitals were being watched.  
Vincent glanced at the buildings as the went by trying to think of a near by place were the girl would be safe if Shin-Ra was after her there was a good chance that there weren't many safe places he could take her.  
Vincent watched another familiar building go by he was closer to Tifa`s Seventh Heaven than any other of the possible safe havens he could think of. It was the best bet.  
He was greatly relived when he saw Tifa's neon sign but form the cold look on his face you wouldn't have known. He killed the engine & lifted the girl out of the seat. She was incredibly light. Vincent closed the door with his steal-plated boot, sloshed through a puddle and cursed. It was still wet from the rain witch had let up only moments before.  
He tried to open tifas door with his but nearly dropped the girl. Vincent gritted his teeth & backed up he was in a bad mood as it was. His foot slammed into the door & knocked it off of it's hinges the lock & handle went one way & wood splinters another.  
Cloud jumped up cursing & choking on his bear the bottle crashed agents the floor. Tifa looked wide-eyed at Vincent & the limp bundle in his arms. "Wha.Vin.What.." Tiffa sputtered slightly shaken by his entrance. Cloud found her words for her "What the Hell's Going on Vincent?"  
one word was all that was needed one word that seemed to shatter the air Vincent's Voice was like ice "Shin-Ra"  
  
Tifa (thankfully enough) had spent several years studying medicine after the fall of Shin-Ra Vincent watched her tend the girls wounds. He herd the elevator as it doped into Tifa`s secret room.  
When she had rebuilt the bar she had followed the plans exactly witch included this cleverly hidden hidey-hole.  
He ignored Cloud as he handed Tifa a bundle of cloths. She had sent him to fetch her something to ware since her cloths were stained in blood.  
Vincent's eves were blank he was turning over the events of the night & trying to think of any possible answers he had already told Cloud what had happened. Cloud had suggested that she may have information that Shin-Ra would not want leaking out. It would be a reason to kill her. Vincent thought. But still they were shooting at me if they wanted her dead then why not go after her? She has to have something they want, or need. Otherwise she would be dead by now.  
  
Vincent started as Cloud put his hand on his shoulder. "Hay man u alright u look a little dead" Vincent ignored the unintentional reference to his being shot by Hojo Cloud wasn't trying to annoy him. He just always said the right things the wrong way & realized what was said too late.  
"I'm fine" Cloud didn't look too sure but obliged & let Vincent be. he sat on a stool near Tifa & watched her work leaving Vincent to his thoughts.  
It wan nearly a full hour before any one moved. Tifa sat up & wiped her forehead with the back of a bloody hand. Cloud helped her to her feat. Tifa was exhausted. The trio headed wordlessly to the elevator lift." How is she" Vincent asked when they stepped out into the bar "we wont know until tomorrow she lost a lot of blood & .may not make it through the night" Tifa cast her eyes down ward "I've one every thing I can to help her we can only hope fore the best." Vincent nodded.  
'You had better change Tifa you are soaked in blood" Vincent's Voice was unusually genteel Tifa could tell his mind was else ware. She nodded. Tifa headed to the rest room with her bundle of clean close under one arm. The room was dark & calm. Cloud turned to Vincent "You'd better get home Vincent It's getting late" The tired man nodded in agreement & headed for the door "Sorry about the mess" He mumbled as he left. Cloud waved it off . 


End file.
